


Fair

by Just_A_Simple_Writer



Series: T4TMA week [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: College, F/M, Fluff, He/Him and They/Them Pronouns for Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Sharing Clothes, anyway they're both trans, jesus thats a mouthful, this is just college-age jongeorgie being cute, why is the tag so big
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Simple_Writer/pseuds/Just_A_Simple_Writer
Summary: “Oh, I know that look,” Georgie says, pointing an accusing finger at him. “You like it, don’t you.”“It’s not horrible,” he says, in an attempt to defend his taste. He has good taste, actually, apart from the fact things like this occasionally catch his eye.“It is,” she insists, “but you can have it. On one condition.”
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: T4TMA week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103342
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Fair

**Author's Note:**

> t4tma week day seven - clothes
> 
> title is from The Amazing Devil's Fair  
> it's a very good song

“Oh my _god_. Jon, come look at this.”

“What is it?” Jon puts his laptop back on the table and gets up, poking his head out of the lounge door and into Georgie’s bedroom.

“You know that package I got this morning,” she says, waving an empty bag at him, “and how I couldn’t figure out what I had ordered?”

Jon nods. She had been very loud about the fact that she had no idea who it was from or where it had come from, and she had accused them several times of buying something and accidentally putting her name on the package.

“I recall,” they say, instead of reminding her.

“Well,” she says, discarding the packet and picking up a pile of discarded fabric. “It’s apparently a gift. From a relative who I honestly thought was dead.”

Jon snorts. “Good to know you keep tabs on your family.”

“I do, but only to keep track of when they die.”

“Morbid.”

“If you’re not dating me for my morbid sense of humour then why are you even here?”

“You make a good point. What did your unfortunately living relative send you?”

Georgie wrinkles her nose, clearly unimpressed. “A suit. For his-” she scrabbles around for a piece of paper and picks it up off her bed “-third wedding to a-” she squints at the paper “-Keightlyn. That’s K-E-I-G-H-T-L-Y-N. Keightlyn.”

“What an unfortunate name.”

“Indeed. I didn’t even realise this man was alive! Why is he sending me clothes and inviting me to his wedding?”

“Maybe he’s just running out of relatives willing to _go_ to his weddings.”

Georgie huffs, throwing the letter and the suit back onto the bed. “It’s not even a nice suit. Or a nice letter.”

Jon can’t help but laugh, and she gives him an unimpressed look. “Can I read it?”

“Go ahead. It’s so … flowery.”

He pushes past her and sits down on the bed, picking up the letter. “My dearest Jonathon- oh dear.”

“Yeah. I told you.”

“ _My dearest._ Who says that?”

“This man, apparently. His name is Richard, I think.”

Jon looks down at the bottom of the letter. “Reuben.”

“What _ever_. He says ‘nephew’ somewhere, too, but I’m pretty sure he’s not my uncle.”

“Great uncle?”

“I don’t think those exist.”

Jon exhales slowly. They know, consciously, that _of course_ she knows great uncles exist. That doesn’t stop them from wanting to get into an argument with her over it.

“Alright,” they say, finally. “Not even going there.”

They skim the rest of the letter. It’s not very interesting, all _my darling Keightlyn_ and _can’t wait to be married_ and _will be so pleased to see you_.

“Wow,” they say, finally. “Can I see the suit?”

“Go for it,” Georgie tells them, and chucks it at them.

She’s wrong, actually. It’s a _very_ nice suit, apart from the fact that it’s an unfortunate shade of green. Still, it’s still the kind of thing Jon would consider wearing, if he had any events that required one. He doesn’t actually _have_ a suit, because they’re expensive and his grandmother had told him _absolutely not, suits are not for young ladies_ when he’d asked her to get her one.

“Oh, I know that look,” Georgie says, pointing an accusing finger at him. “You like it, don’t you.”

“It’s not _horrible_ ,” he says, in an attempt to defend his taste. He has _good_ taste, actually, apart from the fact things like this occasionally catch his eye.

“It _is_ ,” she insists, “but you can have it. On _one_ condition.”

“Okay,” Jon says.

“You have to come to this wedding with me.”

They blanch a little, at that. They _do_ want it, but they _don’t_ want to go to the wedding of one of her ancient relatives. She doesn’t seem to be scared of _anything_ , but they’re not sure the two of them would get the best reaction.

“Come on,” she says, when she notices them hesitating. “It’ll be fun, you know? A date.”

“A date,” they say, dubious. “To your maybe great uncle’s third wedding.”

“Exactly,” Georgie says. “Come on, I _know_ you like causing a little chaos sometimes.”

Jon groans. She’s right, of course, she knows him far too well. “Alright,” he says. “But I get to keep the suit.”

“You get to keep the suit,” she promises, and kisses him on the cheek. “Try it on. I bet it will look good on you.”

“Flatterer,” he mutters, standing up with the suit still in his arms. “Fine. What do _you_ plan on wearing?”

“Probably the shortest, tightest dress I can find,” she says flippantly, and that’s just like her. “Go. Shoo.”

He goes, taking the suit into his room and locking the door. He’s a little bit nervous, to be honest, that it will look terrible and that Georgie will laugh at him, but he tries it on anyway.

He’s just trying to figure out how to do up the buttons on the shirt sleeves when she knocks.

“Jon?” she calls. “Are you done? I wanna see.”

“You can come in,” Jon tells her, unlocking the door, and she waltzes into their room, looking them up and down.

“Not bad,” she says, taking the buttons out of their hands and doing them up herself. “Put the jacket on.”

They do. It’s not a perfect fit, since it’s been tailored to fit what someone who hasn’t seen Georgie in years assumes she’d look like, not them at all, but it still feels good.

“You look good,” Georgie says, leaning in to kiss their cheek. “Don’t let any of our friends see you in a suit, though. Your reputation will never recover.”

Jon rolls his eyes. “Thank you for the support, girlfriend mine. You’re so thoughtful and loving.”

“I know,” she says. “I am. You’re lucky to have me.”

He rolls his eyes again, but she’s right. “If lucky is what you want to call it.”

“Rude,” she says, smacking his arm lightly. “Alright, take it off and hang it up so you don’t crease it. I’m going to email Rudolf.”

“Reuben,” Jon says automatically.

“Whatever.” She swans out of their room, closing the door behind her.

They change out of the suit and do as she said, putting it away in their wardrobe for the wedding that they’re sure is going to be a disaster. At least it might be fun, they suppose. Georgie wouldn’t let it be boring.

They laugh to themself, imagining her let loose on a wedding. All _they’re_ going to have to do is sit back and watch. Maybe eat some cake.

“Jon,” Georgie calls, from the direction of the kitchen, and Jon closes his cupboard door, going to find what she wants. Dinner, probably.

He’s got a suit now. That’s nice.

**Author's Note:**

> i hc that they both came out as trans and swapped names  
> it think its really funny
> 
> this was for t4tma week and also posted on my [tumblr :)](https://jaysworlds.tumblr.com)


End file.
